IN HEAVEN
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Donghae yang terpenjara dalam memori kelam tentang 'Dia'. Tanpa disangka Tuhan menghadirkan kembali sosok manis yang sering menghantui alam bawah sadarnya. Donghae hanya berharap itu bukan hanya bagian dari bunga tidurnya. /HAEHYUK/YAOI/OS


**IN HEAVEN**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance & Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **Remake MV In Heaven-JYJ**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

.

.

.

Gemericik air hujan mengurangi kesunyian sebuah kota besar dimana pagi hari yang masih sunyi terhiasi suara indah alam. Pada sebuah kaca terpantul wajah sempurna seorang wakil direktur sebuah perusahaan yang sebentar lagi dilantik menjadi presiden direktur. Tampan, mapan, pintar poin sempurna telah dimilikinya. Bahkan banyak wanita dan pria sekalipun bersedia memberi apapun untuk pria itu.

Saat kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kau akan menarik kata sempurna yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutmu. Pria itu tak sempurna. Kehampaan melingkupi hidupnya. Ketampanan, jabatan, dan kepandaiannya apakah itu masih berarti jika sesuatu dalam dirinya telah dibawa pergi.

Hatinya, cintanya, 'Dia' telah pergi

Kini ia hanya menopang hidup. Semua dalam hidupnya terasa tak berarti lagi sejak dia pergi. Cintanya, Lee Hyukjae.

Satu minggu lagi adalah tepat satu tahun peringatan hari kematian kekasih Lee Donghae, seorang wakil direktur muda. Lee Hyukjae adalah kekasihnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tepat satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka.

Namja manis dan periang yang sangat menyayangi Donghae dengan tulus. Seorang yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Kisah naas itu terjadi karena kebodohan Donghae sendiri. Betapa ia menyianyiakan kasih sayang Hyukjae selama ini. Hanya materi yang Donghae kejar, hingga ia tak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya sendiri. Kerja kerja dan kerja itulah yang ia lakukan selama Hyukjae masih ada di dunia ini. Hingga ia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya untuk selamanya.

Hyukjaenya telah pergi, ia tak akan bisa menggantinya dengan Hyukjae Hyukjae yang lain. Dengan ini Donghae memutuskan tak akan pernah menikah.

Simpul dasi yang sedari tadi ia lilitkan sudah rapi sekarang. Bahkan ia masih belum terbiasa dengan ini. Sudah satu tahun sejak Hyukjae pergi ia masih kaku dalam mengurus dirinya sendiri. Semuanya serba Hyukjae ia benar-benar bergantung pada Hyukjae.

Tapi pembalasannya adalah membuang Hyukjae seperti sampah yang tak ada harganya, mengambil Hyukjae saat ada butuhnya saja.

'Apakah kau bahagia meninggalkanku Hyukkie? Kau pasti bahagia sekarang tanpa aku yang bodoh ini'

Donghae sedikit merapihkan setelan jasnya kemudian melirik kalender yang tergantung di dekat dapur lalu pergi ke kantor.

8 Agustus 2011

Dikendarainya Lamborghininya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, terkadang ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri saja hidupnya.

Tapi ia tak bisa, Hyukjae pasti akan membencinya jika ia berbuat bodoh seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari telah pagi, akhir pekan memang sering digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan hingga pukul delapan Donghae tak juga bangun. Dalam tidurnya ia terlihat gusar, sepertinya mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya. Kejadian naas itu terus saja menyelinap masuk dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Hyukjae yang terjadi di depan matanya, bagaimana bisa Donghae melupakannya. Bahkan belakangan ia semakin sering memimpikannya.

Wajah Hyukjae yang menangis sedih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Langkah kaki Hyukjae yang membawanya ke jalanan saat lampu lalu lintas masih hijau. Benturan keras antara tubuh Hyukjae dengan mobil yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya semuanya sangat jelas.

Donghae terjaga saat mimpi itu semakin menyeramkan menghantui batinnya. Diliriknya jam digital diatas nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat seperempat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sedikit berbeda memang, tapi ini memang kamarnya.

'Bahkan kau membenciku Hyukkie, kau terus hadir di mimpiku dalam memory kesedihan'

Namja tinggi tampan nan kekar itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur. Dibukanya lemari es yang pintunya penuh note kecil-kecil yang tertempel, tapi sayangnya Donghae tak memperhatikan itu. Kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur adalah menegak air putih dingin. Saat masih meneguk air, bel pintu berbunyi.

Dipakainya sweater tipisnya lalu membuka pintu-

DEGG

Betapa kagetnya saat hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyuman manis seorang namja yang ia ketahui telah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Lee Hyukjae, dialah yang ia lihat detik ini juga, mungkin efek mimpi tadi. Donghae mencoba mengusap matanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat.

Tapi sosok itu malah menabrak bahu kirinya dan langsung masuk rumah. Dia benar-benar Lee Hyukjae, bahkan lidah Donghae terasa kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sosok yang diyakininya Lee Hyukjae itu sedang berkutat di dapur minimalisnya, tempat yang biasa Hyukjae gunakan untuk memasak. Donghae masih diam dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Diliriknya kalender di sebelah lemari esnya.

9 Agustus 2010

Apa ia kembali ke masa lalu? Pantas saja saat ia terbangun suasana kamarnya berbeda tapi tak asing baginya. Donghae tak peduli ini hanya mimpi ataupun hanya ilusi semata ia begitu bahagia dapat melihat Hyukjae kembali.

"Wae? Kau tak mau membantuku?"

Donghae terkejut ketika makhluk itu bersuara. Lee Hyukjae di depannya ini bersuara.

Ini terasa nyata.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Donghae memeluk erat Hyukjae. Ia berjanji tak akan melepasnya lagi, bahkan maut pun tak akan memisahkan mereka. Donghae sudah terlalu banyak menyianyiakan ketulusan cinta Hyukjae, kini ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Mulai detik ini ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Hyukjaenya.

"Kau kembali sayang... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Kau bicara apa Hae? Kau aneh sekali" Namja cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya imut seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa selama ini. Benarkah ia kembali ke masa lalu?

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie..."

Diusapnya sayang rambut blonde lembut itu, lalu ciuman hangat didaratkan pada kening namja manisnya.

.

.

.

Urusan kantor memang tak bisa ditinggalkan, tapi calon presiden direktur ini sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Hyukjaenya.

Pagi ini Donghae membuat jadwal harian untuk kencannya bersama Hyukjae, ia berusaha membagi waktu dengan urusan kantor.

Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh, semua orang bilang sekarang tahun 2011 tapi kenapa hanya kalendernya yang 2010. Jika memang ia kembali ke masa lampau seharusnya semua juga terasa sama. Tapi ini, saat di luar semuanya kembali seperti semula bahkan ia tetap akan melaksanakan pelantikan presiden direktur.

Persetan dengan itu semua, yang penting Hyukjae kembali bersamanya.

Sudah delapan jadwal kencan romantis yang ia tulis di notenya. Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan Hyukjaenya akan terpesona dengan keromantisannya nanti.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

Pesan singkat masuk di ponselnya, dibacanya pesan dari Hyukjae.

"Kau dimana Hae? Aku sudah ada di jalan"

Dibalasnya pesan itu, lalu ia bergegas menyusul Hyukjae. Hari ini 10 Agustus 2010 ia menjadwalkan bersepeda di sekitar sungai Han bersama Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae menunggu di taman dekat sungai Han, dengan rip jeans putih yang robeknya hingga paha. Kaos putih tipis di balut blazer biru tua, rambutnya ia hitamkan tampak manis. Sepertinya Hyukjae siap akan kencan romantisnya nanti. Ia sudah membayangkan Donghae akan mengajaknya makan ice cream lalu main di Lotte World.

Sepuluh menit berlalu seseorang dengan pakaian ketat bersepeda lengkap dengan sepedanya menunjukan cengiran polosnya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya memandangi pakaiannya kini, ia sudah berdandan lebih dari satu jam dan sekarang Donghae malah datang dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"YA! Kau telat dan berpakaian aneh seperti itu, kau menyebalkan Lee Donghae" Donghae hanya tertawa diomeli seperti itu. Hyukjae sudah akan memukul dadanya tapi ditahannya pelan.

"Bersepeda akan menyegarkan pikiranmu sayang..."

"Aku tidak mau!" Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, imut sekali Hyukjaenya ini.

"Yakin tidak mau? Padahal aku akan mengajakmu makan ice cream sepuasnya setelah bersepeda"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae sambil mendekat malu. Kalau makan ice cream sepuasnya Hyukjae tak akan bisa menolak.

Tangannya menarik celana ketat Donghae.

"Kau mau menggodaku?"

"Bukan, itu... aku mau tapi Hae yang di depan ya?"

Karena sepedanya hanya satu terpaksa mereka harus berboncengan dan tentu dengan senang hati Donghae yang mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tentu sayang, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu yang kurus ini mengayuh sepeda"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum senang dan naik mengikuti Donghae. Angin menerpa wajah

mereka, menjadi saksi bisu betapa indah cinta mereka.

Selama mengayuh sepeda Donghae hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan Hyukjae. Ia menyesal selama ini tak pernah meluangkan waktu seperti ini dulu, dan saat itu juga Donghae mengehentikan sepedanya.

'Bukankah Hyukjae sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu, bagaimana bisa ia bersamaku sekarang?'

Ia kembali tersadar pada dunianya, selama Hyukjae kembali ia tak pernah membahas soal ini. Dan lagi keanehan keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, jarum jam yang berputar berbalik arah, kalender yang menunjukkan tahun lalu, serta tata ruang di rumahnya yang letaknya sama persis dengan tahun lalu.

'Tuhan jika ini hanya mimpi kumohon jangan pernah bangunkan aku'

"Hyukkie, aku ingin bica-"

"Hae disana kedai ice creamnya..." Hyukjae berlari sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, acara kencan yang telah Donghae rencanakan berjalan mulus Hyukjae begitu bahagia mulai dari bersepeda, keliling Lotte World, berlayar berdua dengan kapal pesiar, pesta kembang api, hingga membooking Namsan Tower.

Hari-hari mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan masa lalu sebelum kejadian kelam itu.

Malam ini Donghae berencana melamar Hyukjae di salah satu restaurant ternama. Begitu gugup memang menanti datangnya malam, hingga ia harus dibingungkan dengan pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

"Sajangnim, kau tampak bingung ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ryeowook, sekertaris pribadi Donghae paham jika saat ini Donghae sedang bingung dan gelisah. Ryeowook hanya khawatir pada atasannya itu. Sejak satu tahun lalu Donghae begitu dingin pendiam dan tampak frustasi, tapi beberapa hari terakhir sikapnya berubah. Atasannya itu jadi jarang pergi ke kantor dan anehnya sekarang malah terlihat murah senyum dan bahagia. Ryeowook tahu betul Donghae frustasi karena apa. Ia yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada Donghae mengetahui segala hal dari Donghae termasuk mantan kekasihnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tahun lalu.

Jika dilihat, sekarang Donghae lebih mirip orang kasmaran. Ryeowook jadi bimbang, apa atasannya ini sudah menemukan kekasih baru.

"Aku bingung Ryewook-ah, aku akan melamar kekasihku malam ini. Aku bingung memakai apa nanti..."

DEGGG

'Benar dia sudah memiliki pengganti Hyukjae'

"Pantas saja kau jarang ke kantor padahal besok acara pelantikan..." Ryeowook bergumam pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Ryeowook-ah?"

"Iya, aku bilang akan memilihkan pakaian untuk anda sajangnim"

'Kukira tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi 'DIA' di hatimu sajangnim. Maaf aku akan mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu namja seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu melupakannya.'

.

.

.

Namja manis menunggu dengan kesal di salah satu bangku restaurant, lagi-lagi kekasihnya terlambat. Sampai kapan namja itu selalu terlambat, bahkan namja itu juga terlambat untuk menyadari kebodohannya.

Tak ada yang spesial hari ini, restaurant mewah tapi sepi pengunjung menunggu lama disana membuatnya bosan.

Padahal jika ia lebih peka, restaurant ini sudah dibooking hanya untuk mereka. Dan namja tampan yang sejak tadi ia tunggu sedang mentertawakannya di belakang sana.

Donghae sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit mengamati wajah Hyukjae dari kejauhan, ia sengaja ingin membuat Hyukjae kesal. Sudah satu tahun ia tak melihat ekspresi lucu itu saat Hyukjae kesal.

Tak ingin Hyukjae semakin marah Donghae keluar dengan wajah biasa saja tanpa dosa langsung duduk di depan Hyukjae yang masih cemberut.

Ia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral lalu meneguknya tanpa menghiraukan wajah merengut Hyukjae.

Ditengah kekesalannya tiba-tiba Hyukjae dikejutkan dengan suara merdu biola di belakangnya. Donghae tertawa geli melihat Hyukjae yang melongo menyaksikannya, bahkan Hyukjae baru sadar tempat ini sudah disewa oleh Donghae.

Lampu-lampu yang tadinya padam, sekarang menyala berkelap kelip indah. Belum cukup dengan keterkejutannya Hyukjae di tarik untuk berdiri menghadap Donghae.

Jarak mereka berdua hanya sekitar sepuluh senti, jantung Hyukjae berdetak dengan kencang begitu pun dengan Donghae.

"Would you merry me?"

Tes...

Air mata itu baru jatuh setelah sekian lama ia tahan sejak ia hadir kembali di depan Donghae. Malam ini ia tak dapat membendung lagi kristal bening itu.

Bahkan maut tak akan bisa memisahkan cinta mereka.

"Yes, I do my prince..."

Pelukan hangat yang entah terasa dingin sedingin salju bagi Donghae tetap menghangatkan jiwanya.

Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam tak terlupakan bagi mereka lebih khususnya Donghae.

Di depan sana sekertaris pribadi Donghae alias Ryeowook tak mampu berkedip sekalipun menyaksikan atasan yang dicintainya. Ia lebih rela Donghae dimiliki orang lain dari pada Donghae yang seperti ini. Ryeowook pergi dengan tatapan sedih, prihatin pada atasannya itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan Donghae sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan, sejak tadi Donghae begitu gelisah. Ia tahu hari ini seharusnya adalah hari peringatan kematian Hyukjae, tapi ia bingung Hyukjaenya kan baik baik saja sedang 'hidup' bersamanya. Pada berkas di depannya ia melihat tanggal yang sama saat Hyukjae kecelakaan, tapi mengapa saat ia di kantor tahun selalu menunjukkan 2011.

Perasannya makin tak karuan saat ia dipersilahkan maju ke hadapan audience, tangannya menggenggam erat tepian meja di depannya.

.

Hyukjae bersenandung ria mendengar musik mengalun tenang di earphone yang bertengger di telinganya. Ia sudah berada di dapur Donghae, seperti biasa ia akan menyirami tanaman yang ada di sana.

Sun flower yang biasa ia siram ternyata sudah mati dan kering. Ia berniat pergi mencari yang baru. Ia juga berencana akan meletakkan satu di meja kantor Donghae. Ia keluar tanpa sadar ponselnya tertinggal di meja.

.

Donghae berusaha menghubungi ponsel Hyukjae untuk sekedar memastikan Hyukjae baik-baik saja tapi tak juga diangkat.

Perasaan Donghae semakin tidak enak, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hyukjae.

"Silahkan Donghae-ssi"

Para audience sudah menunggu Donghae untuk berpidato, tapi Donghae hanya diam menggenggam sudut meja. Hatinya berkata untuk keluar dan segera mencari Hyukjae.

Ini adalah cita cita ayah Donghae serta harapan terakhir sebelum ayahnya meninggal, beliau sangat memimpikan Donghae anak semata wayangnya untuk menjadi seorang presiden direktur perusahaan. Donghae bimbang, jika ia pergi dari sini maka ia tak akan mendapat jabatan yang diimpikan ayahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa tenang memikirkan Hyukjae. Terlebih kejadian satu tahun lalu tepat waktunya seperti sekarang ini.

Bayangan benda keras menghantam tubuh kecil Hyukjae terus terlintas di kepalanya. Matanya tak fokos menatap orang-orang di depannya yang mulai berkasak kusuk terdengar tak sabar karena ia hanya diam sedari tadi.

Akhirnya ia putuskan melangkah pergi dan berlari dari gedung itu, sekuat tenaga ia berlari untuk mencari Hyukjae. Ia sadar Tuhan telah memberinya satu kesempatan untuk bersama Hyukjae kembali dan ia tak ingin kehilangan orang sangat dicintainya itu kembali.

Jabatan atau apalah itu tak berarti bagi Donghae, hanya Hyukjae.

Di perempatan ujung jalan terlihat Hyukjae dengan Sun Flower di tangannya. Donghae bersyukur Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Tapi tunggu, Hyukjae tampak bergerak menyebrangi jalan saat jauh di seberang sana mobil Sedan putih melaju kencang.

"HYUKJAEEE ANDWAEE..."

Donghae berteriak kencang, tapi Hyukjae tampak tak mendengarnya karena earphone di telinganya. Tak ada cara lain, Donghae berlari kencang sudah dua meter Hyukjae di depannya sedangkan mobil itu tinggal beberapa detik saja untuk menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae dan-

BRAAAKKK

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, tubuh Hyukjae di pelukan Donghae serasa melayang.

Kedua tubuh yang berpelukan erat itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

Ryeowook yang menyaksikannya secara langsung tak mampu menahan isak tangis, di depan matanya Donghae seorang diri sedang melompat ke arah mobil yang melaju kencang.

Ryeowook tahu Donghae frustasi atas kematian Hyukjae, ia juga tahu Donghae semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia tak menyangka Donghae akan bunuh diri di hari peringatan kematian Hyukjae.

Bahkan waktu di restaurant ia tak kuat memandang Donghae yang berbicara sendiri dan memeluk angin seakan memeluk seseorang.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja duduk tenang dengan bahagia di bangku taman keabadian yang luas. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Hamparan tanah luas diiringi semilir angin wangi yang menguar dari bunga-bunga indah.

Tangan yang saling bertaut itu tak akan pernah terlepas meski raga mereka tak lagi mereka miliki.

Disini, tempat indah berhiaskan bunga-bunga surga menjadi saksi cinta Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae bahkan setelah raga mereka bersemayam dikuburkan tanah.

'Akhiri saja, jika kau tak akan di sampingku lagi

Maaf tapi aku akan pergi sekarang, mengikuti jejakmu...'

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hai, aku author baru di ffn. Boleh intro dulu ya ^^

Aku Sherly, 96 L Haehyuk shipper

FF ini cuma repost karena sudah pernah aku posting di facebook.

Semoga readers suka^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya

Thanks


End file.
